In a vehicle in which a motor is used to perform the damping control to cancel a torque change of a crankshaft of the engine, a conventionally proposed misfire determination device for an internal combustion engine of this type calculates a torque correction amount to correct torque outputted from the motor for damping control by the motor, and detects a misfire state of the engine on the basis of the torque correction amount of the motor (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-65402